earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Brion Markov
History Early Life Prince Brion Markov is the son of King Viktor Markov and Queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov of Markovia. He is also the twin brother to Gregor Markov, although Brion was born sixteen minutes later than Gregor, and is the elder brother to Princess Tara Markov. He was raised in hopes we would be the heir to the Markov throne. Growing up the Markov's were a tight-knit family. This includes Brion's uncle, Baron Frederick DeLamb. Things took a turn for the family when Princess Tara was abducted, becoming victim to a Meta-Human trafficking ring. Brion spent two years looking for his sister. He didn't want to believe she had perished, even though the rest of the Markov family did. Brion was determined to find closure, and after two years with no lead he decided it was time to fight fire-with-fire. He enlisted the help of the Markov family doctor, Dr. Helga Jace, who had already been spending her time researching the Meta-Gene. She was the woman who had determined that Princess Tara even had the Meta-Gene, as well as confirming that Prince Brion had it too. Pre-Coronation The night of the pre-Coronation, King Viktor Markov and Queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov were murdered in their sleep by a rogue Bialyan speedster. Prince Brion considered that the last straw, while Prince Gregor and Baron DeLamb were trying to find ways to calm their nation and focus on damage control, Prince Brion decided it was time to officially awaken his Meta-Gene. Bedlam Syndicate Dr. Jace tried to lead Prince Brion away from the idea of sparking his Meta-Gene, because she knew that the process was under a much more nefarious leader. He decided to go behind Dr. Jace's back and was offered assistance by Dr. Simon Ecks, Baron DeLamb's geneticist. Prince Brion followed Dr. Ecks to a discreet location under Markovberg Children's Hospital, where it was revealed that Dr. Ecks was trafficking and murdering children in an attempt to assist Count Vertigo and Baron Bedlam, as a piece of the Meta-Human trafficking ring, the Bedlam Syndicate. Prince Brion was subdued and sedated by Count Vertigo. Prince Brion awoke in a pod. He began to panic and cry for help. The only thing he could think about was his brother and the destruction of Markovia, under the betrayal of his uncle. Dr. Jace attempted to help, when a group of covert ops, super-heroes unfamiliar to him had rescued him. After rescuing him, they introduced themselves as Nightwing, Tigress, Herald, Black Lightning, Herald, and Katana. Geo-Force Before he knew it Prince Brion's Meta-Gene had been awakened. He immediately went back to the surface to confront his uncle, who had secretly been a Meta-Human this entire time. Outing his uncle, Prince Gregor became very confused. A battle ensued between Geo-Force, and the other members of the team. After the battle Prince Gregor arrested Baron Bedlam for treason and the murder of his parents, and banished his brother from Markovia. He loved his brother, but he felt that cutting any and all ties with Meta-Humans was the best place for Markovia. Outsiders Brion took up the name Geo-Force and became an Outsider. He had the team help him find his sister Princess Tara. It became their number one priority as well as shutting down any and all Meta-Human trafficking. Powers and Abilities Powers * Geokinesis - The ability to manipulate geologic materials such as rock, dirt, plants, and magma * Gravity Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the gravitational pull of an object or person. * Superhuman Strength - Strength superior to those of an average person. * Superhuman Durability - Durability superior to those of an average person. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combatant - As a child Brion was trained to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat to protect his kingdom in the future. * Master Strategist - Another skill he was taught growing up in hopes of receiving the throne. Weaknesses * Trivia and Notes Trivia * Brion's favorite American cuisine is chicken nuggets. Notes * Brion's origin is heavily inspired by Young Justice: Outsiders, instead of his comic book origin. * His address is a nod to the first time he was mentioned Teen Titans #28 (Feb. 1983) ''as well as one of his creators Mike W. Barr '' Links and References Links References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Meta-Humans Category:Freeland Residents Category:Markovia Residents Category:Markov Royal Family Members Category:Outsiders Members